A Monster's Lament
by Sakeryu
Summary: He would momentarily grieve over the loss of something as beautiful and tasty as her. What a waste.


**A.N.:** I would like to thank the show South Park and the band Korn for inspiring me to write some interesting Halloween sequences. I was originally going to part the sequences as one-shots in separate stories, but then decided it would only be fair to have it part of a collection in chapter forms. However, I can't decide for sure! I do want to keep this one specifically separate from a Halloween collection simply because of how gruesome the nature is. Maybe Halloween-ish, but far more gross with an unrelated Halloween topic. Oh well. Help me decide! Halloween collection, yay or nay?

Happy readings!

**A Monster's Lament**

Bone crushing, bi-colored hands.

Dangerous, sparkling white teeth.

Glowing, devilish, yellow eyes.

These were the haunting features of the monster whom drove her to this brink of insanity. She shivered against her better will at her memories of such a horror crashed through her mind.

His hands, firm as they were, would ghost over her flesh, and she would whimper ever so slightly as his fingers dragged across her shaking form. He would then dig his fingers into a meatier part of her and crush the tissue. Her mouth often would fall open and a gasp or small cry would fall upon his deaf ears. She would do her best to keep her gaze strongly away, but fear would swirl in the depths of her stomach causing it to churn. The searing pain of his tightly would hands would turn her pasty white skin flush with the blood beneath the skin. Her throat would draw tight, and a burning hope, slowly dying now with time, would force her gaze to him as his hands clenched harder into her.

Her mind would race and she would force herself to not gag as he drew himself down to her body. She knew how frighteningly slow he could be, and it caused her eyes to prickle harshly with tears. Her open mouth would begin to plead softly at first, and louder as he drew his mouth closer to her, to stop. His blunt teeth would graze slowly above the trembling and bruised skin. Her heartbeat would thud erratically in her chest, her stomach would churn faster and faster still until the bile burned its way up her throat, and her breaths would pour out faster. His teeth then would clamp harshly down on her, and her pleads would turn into screams of protest and sheer pain. He would grind his teeth back and forth until the skin tore and his teeth stained red with her blood. He would bite and chomp at her flesh, and the urge to vomit the bile lining her stomach would plummet her body into convulsions. If she even tried to draw away, his teeth would tear the very muscle from her.

Oh, his devious yellow eyes would peer up at her painstakingly so. She would plead with her eyes even as he tore feverish screams from her, but the monstrous gleam in his eyes would make her heart nearly give out. She would cry, with the tears flowing like rivers down her face, and her eyes would then squeeze shut. She would desperately try to wriggle free, to try to distract those soul catchers, but he would still stare up at her delightfully so. He could hold her still with his hands, but they were never as effective as his wide yellow eyes. With no pupils, no orifices, no human peepers on his black side, she could relate him to that of a demon. However, the demon side was clearly his white half. That eye would widen with her cries and dilate with growing excitement.

None of these though were what stalked her so.

It was the hauntingly dark laughter that would ring out when he was done drowning himself in her blood.

When he was sedated with his feast, he would close his slowly eyes, lick his teeth clean with his tongue, and run his hands over the open wound. Then, and only then, would his part his lips and let the rumbling laughter leak out.

She often would have vivid nightmares of his laughter when she was allowed to rest or if she fell unconscious during these events. No matter where she was in her state of mind, his laughter would curl around her like barbed wires and squeeze the breath from her aching lungs. Her hands would clench and her stomach would tighten in anticipation. She often would awake from slumber with death practically on her lips. Her eyes would stretch far wide as the prey's do when trying to hide from the looming predator.

Today was no different.

She had awoken abruptly with cool sweat burning down her torn flesh. Her body, too aching and sore, refused to move as she tried to shuffle around the chains binding her to the wall of her dungeon. Her eyes darted around and her breath hitched at the far end of her cell.

There her monster sat, hands clasped in his lap, teeth flashing in a predatory smile with a gruesome tick in his yellow eyes.

Fear began to brew in the back of her mind, but she couldn't process much at the moment. The delirious nature of being a prisoner suffering with no food, no water, no warmth and surely an abundance of torture, had subjected her to a numbing agent called shock.

"Ah, awake so soon, I see." He drew with a cluck of his tongue.

She watched with impending doom as he flickered his gaze to the open flesh of her quadriceps. A whimper escaped her throat, and her eyes dropped to his feet. He was moving, more so stalking, his way to her. He dropped down with a whoosh of his cloud covered cloak and glided on all fours to her legs. She tried to draw her legs closer, but his hands had shot out to grasp them sharply. The gasp caught in her throat and horror enveloped her even as his bone crushing hands loosened.

His fingers softly, almost gently, grazed up her calf to her most recent wound- a gaping hole in her thigh with the skin flap dropping over her knee. The dried blood had crusted over at bits, but the puss still oozing with bacteria was a stain of green against the harsh red and brown coatings. She could no longer feel the pain of it all as his fingers ghosted over it.

"Still so fresh."

His dark chuckle glided over to her ears and her heart began to thud louder and louder painfully so.

"Still so tasty, I hope."

"Infections are never as good."

"Oh, how could I do such a thing?"

His eyes narrowed as if in disgust, but she knew so much better than to believe so.

"I've spoiled good flesh," his fingers curled around the damaged and deteriorating muscle while he continued his little tirade, "and I've ruined so much more!"

His eyes flickered to her other open sores and wounds where he had previously ate. He frowned on one half, and if he could, she would swear he would smile on the other half delightfully so. His hands were continuing their path over the vast exposed tissue. His head nodded to and fro as his lips moved ever so slightly.

He was mumbling to himself again. She found this characteristic to be so damned frightening because he often would be tender in those moments, a whisper of the touch she longed for, but so horrid the next when he would grind her flesh between his molars.

"Sakura, don't be so rude as to stare."

"I haven't even given you a proper show to amuse you with."

Her emerald eyes clamped shut and a cry fell from her lips. Her tears squeezed past her tightly shut lids, and sobs shook her delicate form.

"Sakura, now," his hands held her thigh lightly, "don't cry. It's so unbecoming of such a delicate flower such as yourself."

Sakura cried harder at this and tugged at the chains. She twisted and turned with all the might, but her head protested at the violent shaking. Her body convulsed and her stomach began the usually churning. She mumbled her pleading words, hope, hope which Konoha since birth bestowed upon her, that her words would keep the monster at bay.

"Say it again."

She froze out of fright, and struggled to pull herself in and away. She couldn't though when his hands fixated themselves against her jaw. His hands squished her face in such a way that the pain of his fingers digging into her made her wail unexpectantly.

"Say it again."

Her bloodshot eyes opened and she peered up at the haunting yellow eyes. Her confusion spun around her and she tried to shake her head.

"You try my patience, woman, now say it or I'll devour you whole."

Sakura sucked in a breath, but nearly choked on it as his dark chuckle encompassed her. He forcefully shook her. Her eyes rolled back slightly and the world span in her vision.

"That's what you want though, isn't it? An escape. Ah, but I know better."

He leaned in and she flinched at the blaring whiteness of his teeth today. Monsters didn't deserve falsified perfection.

"I'll drag your flesh from you so slowly, much so more than before, and then leave your friends a pretty sight of your dismembered body upon their walls. Say it, Sakura, say it and maybe I'll spare your friends the nightmares."

Her eyes did roll fully back now and her body caved in on itself. He smiled a pretty, genuine smile unbecoming of his character, unbecoming of his real nature, and absolutely unbecoming of a monster. He knew her petty mind was racing with the image- her blood splattered across the gates of her mighty village, the wails of her pathetic friends as they tried to piece her back together, and the collapsing of her proud and privileged ones. The image itself made his body shiver in delight, and he nearly missed her half mumbled words.

"Please, Zetsu."

The pleasure stirring in his belly gave wave to a force of fire in his loins and he found himself propelling his mouth to crash against hers.

Sakura's heart gave out and her breath left her body on a whisper against his lips. He drew back, a frown now marring his bi-colored face. He blinked his eyes, desperately not understanding how this even happened, and then he glanced at her contorted face. The fire in his loins simmered a bit, but his belly began to rumble in what he deduced was hunger. Yellow eyes trailed over to her many puss oozing wounds, and he groaned.

"Oh, now, what a waste."


End file.
